


how to care for your junhoe

by satsukiii



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: At the start, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor iKON Ensemble, Oops, bitter jinhwan, everyones here dw, junbob, junhwe being junhwe, junhwe's a potty mouth, just tsundere, more tags in the upcoming, not dub-con, this fic will go on until the day i die, this is a fluff fic i swear, whipped yunbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/satsukiii
Summary: junhwe is the epitome of a whiny boyfriend. jiwon is the only one who can deal with him.alternatively: ten instances where bobby had to woo him over





	1. a gamble of the red-handed

**Author's Note:**

> SHSJSHS I HAVE A FIC FOR MY MAIN SHIP NOW !!! YAYyy!!
> 
> only mild smut here i swear bc im a soft stan uwu

a bad idea. that's what this whole night was to junhwe. first, he literally got dragged out of his own room to have a movie marathon with jiwon in the living room. only to find out it wasn't exactly a movie marathon, it was just adventure time. still technically a marathon, of jiwon's favorite show. the older has been hyping everyone up in the dorm about its' last season, in which nobody except jiwon himself really gave a shit about. 

the only good thing about this though, is the food. junhwe hasn't been eating junk food lately because he was spending more time at the gym. but he decided today was his cheat day, and he's gonna' eat this whole bucket of chicken wings in front him. his diet can fucking wait, these wings ain't going to eat themselves. 

bobby really knows what to bribe him with. but it didn't matter anyways, as long as he gets free food. he'd be alright with spending time with the older. that keeps him occupied for thirty minutes, he doesn't hear any of bobby's theories about each episode, he can only hear the glorious orchestra that plays in his head whenever he tastes spicy korean barbeque wings. 

junhwe just finished licking the spicy sauce that was all over his fingers a while ago, and his tongue savoured every single bit of it. that's when bobby decides to interrupt his chicken wing epiphany and pulls him up from the couch to sit down on his lap. 

"what the fuck are you doing?" junhwe frowns, but remains seated on jiwon's lap, "ugh, seeing your face up close makes me wanna' barf. i'm leaving."

 

jiwon rolls his eyes playfully, "yeah right." both of his arms wrapped around the younger's waist securely. he knew how junhwe can't properly express his feelings out loud, but what he couldn't understand was why he's so consistent in trying to hide his feelings when jiwon has practically told him he likes him (which happened a few months ago).

 

"don't you wanna' kiss your hyung?" he teases, making a pouty face that sent the younger's heart flying out of the window.

 

"you know what? fuck you jiwon." junhwe hissed acidly, but his actions tell otherwise. he leaned in until his face was dangerously close to the other, he could feel his breath brush against his lips.

 

jiwon rakes junhwe's hair up with his fingers to show his forehead that was now shining with sweat, "shhh, that can come in later,"

 

"kiss me." a wide shit-eating grin was plastered onto bobby's face with his demand and junhwe hated every single thing about it, to the point he wants to punch jiwon with his lips.

 

so that's what he did. aggressively. he crashed his lips onto the other's in a way that made jiwon lean back against the couch. junhwe's grip was tight on the collar of jiwon's shirt as he deepened the kiss with the older's tongue slipping inside his mouth.

 

jiwon smirks in the kiss when he slides a hand down to squeeze on his ass. he swore junhwe's got the best ass ever and the way his hand fitted, felt so heavenly.

 

"asshole." junhwe snapped between sloppy kisses, he pulls on jiwon's soft purple locks, hard enough to make him whimper.

 

the thing about junhwe is, he likes to pretend he's in control, when in reality, he's actually submitting. but of course he doesn't notice this himself. only bobby does. and he loves how junhwe protests at his simple requests until he finds himself agreeing to it.

 

it didn't take long before jiwon lowered his kisses down to his jaw, then let his lips linger a little longer on his neck. sucking onto the smooth skin until it left marks that were the same color as his hair. junhwe throws his head back, allowing him to have more access to his exposed skin.

 

that's when bobby took chances and bit onto his collarbones, junhwe hisses, "that's it,"

 

jiwon was quite surprised at how the younger encouraged him, when normally, junhwe would flip the fuck out and most likely sock him on the face. he was lucky the boy was in a good mood today.

 

but boy, he was wrong. junhwe placed his hands on his shoulders before pushing himself away from jiwon's lips. then he laughs, "you're getting too greedy now."

 

bobby frowns, but smiles right away, "yeah, only for you though." he attempts to lean in once again, but junhwe's hands are still holding him back.

 

"that's all you're getting for tonight." now it was junhwe's turn to have that shit-eating grin on his face.

 

"can't i atleast have a say in this?" jiwon retorted. junhwe was about to leave him hanging, again. but he wasn't getting any of his shit, not today. jiwon has tried to get into his pants for the past few months and this is the closest he got into achieving third base. he can't allow this chance to slip out of his fingers easily.

 

junhwe raises an eyebrow at him, "what?"

 

"how about you take control? do whatever you want with me." he winks playfully, slowly pulling his arms away from the younger's waist and placed them neatly on the couch behind him

 

"whatever i want?"

 

"whatever you want."

 

just a little bit more and junhwe was going to bite into his bait, at this moment nothing excited jiwon more than luring the boy back into where they paused. jiwon snickers when junhwe's palms found its way on his chest as he leaned in, noses brushing onto each other, his breathㅡ hitching once he hears the door unlock. it flies open so suddenly and junhwe had no time to jump off the older's lap, everything was too late.

 

"BOOHOOO GET A ROOM YOU HORNY LOVEBIRDS!!" with disgust lingering on his tone, jinhwan crossed his arms at the two boys tangled with each other on his couch.

 

junhwe's aura darkens, and bobby knew that he fucked up. no, jinhwan fucked this up. everything was going so well according to his plan, until that bastard walked in on them. this is the exact same situation that junhwe has always feared of getting himself into. and to his horror, it finally happened, it blew him away and as well as bobby's chances of getting laid.

 

"yeah maybe i should go get a new room," junhwe snaps as he stood up, "so that i can distance myself away from this horny bastard." and those were his last words before he storms out of the apartment, shutting the door loud enough to mimic the sound of thunder.

 

jiwon rubs his face with his hands frustratedly as he deals with jinhwan's own crisis about how he doesn't get laid. he doesn't wanna' be like jinhwan, he doesn't need to inherit the older's dry sex life. but worse has come to worst, junhwe is totally going to take his sweet ass time to move on from this, but jiwon assured himself that he would also, take his sweet time to regain the younger's trust.


	2. the fool eats rice cakes and alchohol to feed his foolishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he saw it all, after a long time that seemed like torture to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BROUGHT YOU
> 
> U P D A T E S !!!!!
> 
> HENLO IM HYPED FOR THIS FIC AS MUCH AS EVERYONE IS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!!!

the rest of the remaining time of his adventure time marathon was used up by jinhwan, telling stories about his failed love life. in which jiwon remembers every single one, but he doesn't really feel like elaborating each one of them since it can get pretty gross. just imagining the shit jinhwan has went through in search for the one, bobby found himself making a disgusted face.

  

"you're quite lucky i love junhwe more than i'd love to kick you out of the dorms," bobby finally says as he stood up from the couch, "i'm going to sleep."

  

"yeah, well goodluck with your boyfriend." jinhwan sighs, sipping onto his glass of wine (sparkling grape juice from 7/11).

  

jiwon stops his tracks, "goddamn i do wish he was." 

 

he didn't need to be reminded of how junhwe knows about his feelings for months and isn't willing cooperate even though he feels the same way. until now, it is an on-going battle for jiwon. he has to save his princess junhwe from the bad guys, namely: junhwe's trust issues.

  

"ohmygod," jinhwan gasps, dramatically dropping his jaw in shockㅡ (fake) until his face returns into a bored expression, "get your ass moving if you want him to be."

  

"ON IT!!" bobby yells in return as he sprinted across the living room.

 

after junhwe's grand grumpy walk out, he went back to the apartment a few minutes after and sulked inside his room and that's exactly what jiwon witnessed as he gently opened the door. walking in carefully, as if he's afraid to awaken the beast resting inside the cave.

  

"fucking hell- just get in already." there he is. 

  

bobby snickers to himself when he settles on his bed that was placed across junhwe's. the younger was wrapped around with fleece blankets, like how a burrito would look like. he looked adorable like that, only if he wasn't sporting a huge frown on his face.

  

but that wasn't enough to hold jiwon back from speaking up, "hey babe,"

  

"don't fucking call me that, dipshit." junhwe grumbled against his black bed sheet covers, he rolls over to his side to face the wall, away from bobby.

  

the smile on jiwon's face remained wide enough that if junhwe turned around he'd totally sock him on the face. but he was lucky tonight as the younger has turned his back at him or else bobby could've said goodbye to his cute bunny teeth.

  

there was long silence after that. jiwon was busy trying to think of a way to undo junhwe's panties that have been caught in a bunch. and meanwhile, junhwe was rubbing his palms together in attempt to warm himself up. bobby's eyes may be small whenever he smiles but they were sharp enough to catch what junhwe was doing.

  

"you feelin' cold there babe?" his tone might've been teasing, but jiwon's intetions were genuine. he was worried that junhwe could've caught a cold.

  

"no, it's just freezing.." junhwe snaps, matter-of-factly. he's not really in the position to be sarcastic. but junhwe is junhwe and he can be however the fuck he wants. that's just how he rolls.

  

bobby shifts on his bed, propping himself on his elbows, "want me to warm you up?" he snickers suggestively.

  

•

  

"ah, f-fuck this is the best," junhwe threw his head back as he groaned, making a few more bruce lee sounds after.

 

the firing sensation lingered on his tongue at every bite he made out of the large bowl he brought with him. sweet and spicy mixing together in one dish was pure heaven for junhwe. he took a huge liking to hot stuff like tteukbokki or basically anything with red pepper, he loved it.

  

the cold was still there, it was freezing outside. and that's where they were. in the streets of myeongdong to be exact, eating some hot spicy korean rice cakes. bobby succeeded in taking him out for some late, late dinner. it was like, midnight, 1 o' clock in the morning and they were still eating out. this was more of a real early breakfast if you'd think of it, but junhwe paid no attention to the time as he was completely focused on getting new hot servings of rice cakes in every ten minutes.

  

bobby has lost count of how many bowls the younger had consumed and he only discovers once he pays for a total of ₩50,000 at the counter, with only junhwe's meal alone. he doesn't really mind though, what did he expect? a tray of tteukbokki to be enough to fill the stomach of a big eater like junhwe? fuck no. junhwe was so extra that the moment jiwon mentioned treating him dinner, he didn't even hesitate to grab his big ass bowl from the kitchen before they headed out.

  

junhwe complained about how he's going to get fat if they sat down after eating, so he forced a lazy bobby to accompany him for a small walk in the cold streets of myeongdong.

  

"your lips are quivering."

  

"quit staring at me."

  

"you stubborn ass," jiwon chuckles, slipping his fingers into junhwe's smoothly, and the younger almost didn't notice. 

  

but of course, junhwe is junhwe.

  

"what are you doingㅡ" he frowns, voice fading out once he stares down at their intertwined hands. junhwe's were freezing cold from the weather, yet jiwon's were just at the right temperature. his felt cold too, but his palms were warm against his.

  

"keeping you warm." the older replies with a warm tone that sounded more of a promise than a reply. 

  

the streets were filled with bright sign boards that could've blinded them if they weren't well-rested but that was what they exactly were so both of them yell out of annoyance, squinting their eyes shut yet never letting go of their hands. okay maybe junhwe did, but atleast jiwon didn't, his grip was locked along his fingers even with junhwe's jiujitsu trainibg he couldn't free his hand. bobby was just too strong for him, or maybe, he might've liked this a little bit more than he was willing to show.

  

"FUCK MY EYES!!!" jiwon groaned out loud, rubbing his eyes painfully.

  

"is that how you feel whenever you look at the mirror?"

  

"no, but that was probably what jinhwan felt when he walked in on us." oops. probably not a great time to remind of that bullshit.

  

junhwe pauses for a moment to roll his eyes, "fuck you, jiwon. like really."

  

but bobby leans in to his ear carefully, whispering, "not now babe, we're in public."

  

that's it. that was the last straw of junhwe's patience at this hour. he throws a punch right at jiwon's gut, grinning victoriously once the older emits a pained sound as his knees bucked, "you had it coming."

  

•

  

bobby needed a drink. lots of it. to cover up the fact that he was the one who fucked up this time and not jinhwan. but also to celebrate, it was his first morning of christmas break. fortunately, he could share those two bottles of soju he bought at the convenience store with junhwe, who was an absolute trash for alchohol and he was sure he was spending for the right person.

  

and within a time span of an hour and a half, those two bottles were a quarter away from disappearing. junhwe was a hard drinker, more than bobby ever was. but somehow, his drinking habits can backfire.

  

they laid down on the grass quietly, with jiwon's arms wrapped around the younger. all of these which seemed like a miracle; a date with junhwe, eating out with junhwe, laying down on grass at han gang river while cuddlin with junhwe. it was all surreal, bobby feared that it might slip out of his fingers if he wasn't careful enough.

  

"you know 'what's wrong with secretary kim'?" junhwe blurts out suddenly, breaking the silence.

  

"who the fuck is that?" jiwon frowned, confused at the mention of someone's name.

  

rolling his eyes, junhwe looks up at the older, "it's the title of the k-drama you stupid fuck."

  

oh. that summarizes it. bobby was dumb, dumber than junhwe who keeps on hiding his feelings when it's literally so obvious. bobby was the dumbest at this moment. right, a k-drama starring park seojun and park minyoung. the one that junhwe religiously watches every 10 o' clock in the evening and flips a finger at anyone who dares to interrupt his episode. 

  

"what about it?"

  

"there's a scene where they were in the office, park seojun was about to kiss park minyoung on the lips," junhwe paused to lick his own lips that were drying up from the cold before continuing, "can you guess what happened next?"

  

"uhh," jiwon wasn't good at this at all. there's no kissing on adventure time, atleast no real people kissing like in k-dramas so how the fuck would he answerㅡ

  

"they.. kissed??" he answers dumbly (as if he wasn't doing it already a while ago).

  

junhwe clicks his tongue, "wrong."

  

"huh- what'd he do? twirl her into a cliche romantic waltz and told her 'i love you'??" okay now this was getting really confusing on bobby's part. what kind of stupid k-dramas was junhwe even watchingㅡ

  

"he pushed her away."

  

"what-"

  

"like real hard, that her chair flew five feet across the room with park minyoung still on it."

  

"what the fuck- is he gay??"

  

"he was scared." 

  

that was what silenced jiwon's big mouth. a man- no, strong man like park seojun's character in the drama, can get afraid of what will happen if he did allow himself to be vulnerable to what the world was tempting him with.

  

the realization makes him turn to junhwe who was now laying beside him, and god, was he beautiful? eyes staring at the (mid) night sky, the moonlight glimmering on his pupils as he did. his side profile was stunning and jiwon could clearly see his prominent nose bridge and how plump his pink lips were and ㅡ

  

"i told you to quit staring." junhwe was facing him now, and they were close again.

  

and bobby saw it all. the fear in junhwe's eyes. he understood it now. it wasn't just him. it was his trust issues that were holding him back, and that was what junhwe was trying to tell him this whole time and he was too dumb to even see any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i haven't really finished watching secretary kim so forgive me if i tweaked the real reason behind it >< its for science!!!
> 
> anyways school is back tomorrow and here i am spending my last few hours of freedom on a junbob fic update uwu


	3. a piggy back ride home (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're finally at my favorite arc yayyy!!

that night, junhwe had the best nap ever in his entire existence. after strolling at myeongdong and fooling around on han gang, he was beat. the moment they stepped into the apartment he went straight to his room, slumping down on his bed that he missed so much after what seemed like ages. bobby on the other hand, knew his limits, and didn't want to blow away his chances on the boy so he spent the night rightfully on his own bed.

 

everything fell right into place after. it felt perfect. a huge meal at myeongdong and two bottles of soju during the night and now they're high as fuck from the alchohol. junhwe would probably have to deal with a huge hangover in the morning, but he doesn't have time to give a fuck about it.

 

the moment junhwe closed his eyes, that's when the door flies open, "GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE WE'RE LEAVING IN THIRTY MINUTES!!!"

 

"what...the fuck.." junhwe grumbles, voice still hoarse from the lack of sleep. but he still had his eyes closed, he's not in the right state of mind to care about whatever was going on outside of his room. he just wants to sleep.

 

but just as he thought he'd be able to be left alone in peace, a familiar husky voice whispers close to his ear, "rise and shine, princess.." 

 

"no, get the fuck out.." he mumbles back, pulling the sheets up to cover his whole face. not bobby. early in the morning, the last person he'd ever want to greet him is bobby. and he doesn't need to get it right now.

 

"we have to go," jiwon wasn't so bold today, he brings a hand up only to tug at the boy's fingers to wake him up, "don't even make me carry you junhwe, you piglet."

 

usually, whenever bobby uses that nickname, junhwe would've broke his foot by now but it jiwon was lucky that it's not happening today. eitherway, he thinks it's a cute petname for the younger, because that's what he literally is; a pig, but not that big enough to be an adult pig, junhwe has a brain of a kid at 89% of the time, so he's a small baby pig, a piglet.

 

as much as bobby made it seem like he doesn't want to carry junhwe out of bed, he actually does want to. yet he just really enjoys the way junhwe resists as if it was the worst idea ever, but then complies once he's already plopped upside down on jiwon's shoulders.

 

bobby was feeling responsible this early, he woke up at the same time yunhyeong came to have breakfast at their apartment, and prepared himself already after. he decides to do the same with junhwe. bobby picked up a white shirt and a bucket hat from junhwe's closet before throwing it on the bed next to him. then carefully, he pulls junhwe by the arm, lifting him up from the bed, "c'mon babe help me out here,"

 

"don't call me that.." junhwe mumbles, half-awake.

 

everything was all set when they went down from the apartment. yunhyeong was already inside the bus with his boyfriend, hanbin and as well as the rest of their friends. bobby had his morning exercise already when he carried a sleepy junhwe in his arms while going down the stairs. he changed his clothes for him (except for his pants) before leaving the room. he placed junhwe down on one of the seats beside the window, and then threw their luggage on the compartment. 

 

after all that happened within a short span of thirty minutes, bobby concludes, koo junhwe is a big baby that needs to be taken care of.

 

 

•

 

 

after what seemed like centuries, they finally arrived at the resort. inside the plane and even the bus ride, each of them (excluding yunhyeong) hated having to settle down on one seat for hours of travelling. for bobby's case; he's simply a boy who can't stop moving, squirming on his seat every second. junhwe on the other hand, was too hungover to even shift on his seat. he was asleep as a log for the whole ride to jeju. yunhyeong is the only one who's very enthusiastic about this whole trip, as it took him months to actually get hanbin to agree to it despite hating the idea itself. they shouldered all the expenses and that's enough proof to show how much hanbin loved yunhyeong.

 

bobby aspired to be like them one day, with junhwe of course. if only the younger trusted him enough to go out with him, jiwon wouldn't ask for anything else. at first, his main goal was to get laid, get koo junhwe to ride his dick. but jiwon realized that it wasn't even just about sex at this point, he wants junhwe as a person, as a boyfriend. a whiny, stubborn one.

 

they all went to unpack in their respective rooms: yunhyeong with his boyfriend, donghyuk with jinhwan and of course, jiwon with junhwe. in which, he took advantage of the younger's drunkenness of sleep to stay with him.

 

junhwe had a huge frown on his face as usual, grumpy after waking up from his slumber, "no one else wanted to room with me?"

 

"nope." that was obviously a lie. but bobby hoped he would buy into it.

 

"so you're telling me i'm stuck with you for three days?" junhwe says disgustedly, toying with the bath towel placed on top of his knees.

 

"c'mon, it's just like in the apartment." jiwon tries to reason out, matter-of-factly.

 

"but this is supposedly a healing trip, there's nothing healing about having to sleep with you."

 

shaking his head, bobby continues to rummage through his stuff, "i told you junhwe we can get into that later."

 

cheeks puffing into a bright red, junhwe throws a huge pillow at the older out of embarrassment, "go fuck yourself."

 

jiwon pays no mind to the attack, and acts as if he was the only person inside the room and strips down to his birthday suit. before junhwe could even start putting his loud mouth into good use, bobby wraps a towel around his hips to cover himself up.

 

"that's all you're getting for tonight." jiwon gives him one last wink, before taking his leave to head to the small jakuzzi tub in the bathroom.

 

junhwe can't determine which is he more mad about; is it the fact that jiwon shamelessly stripped naked in front of him? or how jiwon practically quoted his line from a week ago before they got caughtㅡ

 

he's so fucking mad that he had to be reminded of that incident. he's so mad that he had to see jiwon's ass. he's so fucking mad tonight that the second the finds himself walking towards the bathroom doorㅡ it was already to late to chicken out of it. if there was one thing junhwe had to know about himself, it would be how he's too proud of himself that he can't accept losing which is why he always ends up in such situations.

 

bobby's purple locks were already wet as he leaned his head back to the cold soothing railings, sitting inside the tub filled steaming hot water and with small candles lit on its' sides. if only junhwe wasn't much in denial about his feelings, he'd definitely jump right into that tub with jiwon. but he's junhwe, so he doesn't.

 

"i thought you hated showers at night?" bobby has his eyes open now, turning to face the younger who looked like a deer caught in the headlights: he was still wearing his oversized shirt from earlier, the only difference was, he's in his tight black swimming trunks.

 

"i still do." the younger replies, taking a seat on top of the tub as he slowly dips his feet in the water.

 

staring at him as if inviting him into a challenge (that he'd totally regret later), bobby speaks up, "so you're really just sitting there to warm up your feet?"

 

junhwe gets it, immediately, "of course not."

 

"awh, you're such a cutie junhwe." bobby says in a sing song tone, splashing water onto the younger's shirt.

 

at that moment, junhwe lost all his patience (as if he had any) and sanity and he practically throws himself inside the hot tub, landing on top of jiwon after.

 

that stupid grin was sitting on bobby's face again, "the princess likes sitting on his throne huh?"

 

"shut up and just kiss me."

 

jiwon was never the type to decline such offer. those were the most honest words that has ever come out of junhwe's mouth. he didn't even have to time to think about how the younger came up with it, he just crashed his lips against the other. it has only been a week since he laid them onto those soft plump lips junhwe had and he already missed the feeling of it moving against his own.

 

bobby thought it fit perfectly, the way junhwe had his arms wrapped around his neck, thighs starting to squish jiwon's waist in a pleasurable manner. he loved every single bit of it, and bobby treasured the moment while it lasted, because he felt like he wouldn't be getting any more of it during the next few weeks, even months. who knew how koo junhwe's mind worked?

 

he was the first to pull away this time, placing a small kiss on the younger's jaw line, then let his lips linger a bit longer on his neck, "i like you so damn much." jiwon mutters against his skin, and the sound of it makes junhwe's breath shake.

 

"you're growing too fond of me now," junhwe manages to say between breaths as jiwon didn't stop leaving kisses onto his neck, "jiwon,"

 

"hmm?"

 

"i'm not even promising you anything yet here you are, acting as if i am to agree to anything you say,"

 

"isn't this enough to be called a promise?" bobby was staring directly at him when he said those words, and it sent his heart beating faster than it normally should.

 

in a bad way perhaps, it was there again. sinking heavily from his chest down to the pit of his stomach. junhwe felt like pushing jiwon away, but he couldn't move either of arms. he tries to compose himself before he could even jump out of the water.

 

"i-i'm going.." junhwe stutters out, leaving a small splash of water onto jiwon's face once he steps out of the tub.

 

•

 

neither of them said anything to each other during dinner, that's expected from junhwe of course. but bobby being quiet? a bizarre thing must've happened to shut him up this much. once they're all done eating, junhwe requested to do the dishes. if there was a chore that junhwe hated it would be washing dishes, and for him to present himself in doing the chore, he probably done it to distance himself from the older. but it failed anyways, everyone else went to the pool, except for bobby, he lingered a while longer than the others.

 

"tell 'em i'd be going for a ride." bobby says quietly, his voice hushed as if he was afraid to push the wrong buttons again.

 

junhwe doesn't reply after that, he's used to it by now.

 

yunhyeong was fairly great at choosing a place to stay in for their trip, bobby had to thank him for it. the resort had bicycles resting in one spot beside the palm trees, free of charge (or it must've been included in the payment). bobby brought a hand to touch its' seat, before unlocking it below. he decided he'd skip walking for tonight and bring this bike into a small adventure.

 

bikes were never for water, but jiwon decides that he'd use it to swim into his thoughts filled by koo junhwe.

 

the thing is, junhwe suddenly came into his life like a steaming hot rushing meteor that just landed inside their dorms. in an apartment full of kims, he was the only one with a 'koo' surname. bobby can't exactly remember when did he even let that alien into his life, the second he thought about it that's when junhwe came in and infiltrated his whole world.

 

it felt like a rollercoaster honestly. they often fought at first, junhwe couldn't tolerate the older's lazy personality. they contrasted each other but suddenly, one of them lowered their saturations and they somehow managed to survive their first year together as roommates.

 

bobby couldn't even begin on how he grew so fond of junhwe, that one day, everything he did seemed like a form of beauty in jiwon's eyes. he never really got to notice how pretty the boy was until he stared at him during that one time in the middle of the semester, junhwe was writing some poetry and he had his brows furrowed in focus, licking his lips from time to time as he concentrated. 

 

junhwe was as complicated as his poems, and bobby's small brain can't always comprehend what they're trying to say. he understands the context of it, but when he tries to put the actual words into the mix, the thought becomes confusing. but bobby tries, hard, enough for him to be able to understand a tiny yet crucial part of junhwe that the younger seems to only have shown it to him and nobody else.

 

the fear he felt deep inside him.

 

it was always visible upon his eyes, as bobby never broke eye contact with the boy every time they spoke. junhwe's eyes were beautiful, but hesitant.

 

•

 

after bobby's self reflection, he heads home. only to be greeted by the whole gang all seated in a circle on the couch. yunhyeong was busy trying to call someone with his phone, hanbin was half-asleep beside him, donghyuk was munching the pizza left on the table and then jinhwan sat on the side focused on his phone, he's probably on grindr or something.

 

"hey, where's junhwe?" somehow, there's weight pressing onto his chest as bobby spoke, it wasn't such a great feeling.

 

finally, jinhwan lifts his head up from his phone, "wasn't he with you?"

 

"he stayed to wash the dishes-"

 

yunhyeong stands up from his seat, yelling, "AHA! I TOLD YOU HE WASN'T WITH JIWON!!!"

 

his loud voice wakes hanbin up from his shallow slumber, "huh-"

 

"shut up- where's junhwe???" jiwon raised his voice now, he's really got a bad feeling about this.

 

donghyuk pauses on chewing to speak up, "he might've followed you after he finished the dishes." 

 

that's it. that was bobby's que before he sprints out of the room, shutting the door close. 

 

fuck. jiwon cursed at himself mentally. he could've just waited for junhwe to finish, and offered him to go to a stroll with him. but no, he chose to be overcome by his petty feelings butthurt at how he was lowkey rejected and goes out by himself for a self reflection.

 

bobby felt stupid, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory scene for the plot to prosper lmao
> 
>  
> 
> anyways tell me what you think below or u can dm me on twt: @satsukonic


	4. a piggy back ride home (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: anxiety attacks - but only slight hhh

what was he afraid of exactly? was it being left alone to spend the rest of his life by himself? or was it rejection? one that he despised the most, smashing into him like a giant concrete block that suffocated him and made him choke into his own breath.

 

 

the answer was neither. could've been the first one, but a bit more simple.

 

 

junhwe was afraid of the dark, or more specifically, being alone in the dark. by alone, meaning, neither the company of an actual person or just his mobile phone. right now, junhwe was sitting on the cold ground by himself in who knows where. his brain started rambling at him, telling him about the dangers of being out at night. envious hands that could grab him into the shadows and hideous monsters with ugly horrifying faces that could eat him alive, all these around him if he wasn't careful enough of his surroundings.

 

 

the cricket sounds that were supposed to be comforting, seemed like silent growls of the creatures of the dark, creeping on him, waiting for him to make a mistake.

 

 

 

junhwe grabs his knees close to his chest, hugging himself as much as possible in attempt to protect himself. a cold puff of mist comes out whenever he breathes into the freezing weather. the fact that the temperature right now might be around the negatives didn't help junhwe who is having trouble in trying to keep himself composed and warm at the same time.

 

 

 

the more time that passes, the more junhwe could feel like he's gonna lose his sanity. voices whispered at him now, telling him how much of a good meal he'd be once they rip his flesh into pieces with those sharp claws of theirs. junhwe wasn't sure if he'd let all his mind eat him up or those monsters eat him up first.

 

every breath junhwe tried to inhale, he ends up choking into huge coughs. at this moment, he felt so helpless, as if the light has left him and he'd be swallowed into the darkness and die eventually.

 

 

 

"..junhwe!!"

 

 

 

 _great._ he really is going to die soon, either out of hyperthermia or eaten alive. that was jiwon's voice. junhwe thought that maybe he'd let them take him into hell now.

 

 

 

_"JUNHWE!!!" _the voice got louder and junhwe swore he was going bonkers, he could literally see the light trying to take him now.__

__

__

__junhwe closed his eyes in defeat, not really a nice place to die. he had always wished to die beautifully, in a way that he'd look happy and fresh, not like this, his face is probably so pale right now and most likely, ugly._ _

__

__

__

__but his eyes shot open once he felt arms pull him up, enveloping him in warmth that felt like the safest place in the world right now._ _

__

__

__"shhh, baby it's okay now.." junhwe didn't realize how wet his cheeks were until fingers brushed them off for him. he doesn't really remember crying earlier._ _

__

__

__

___"jiwon..?"_ _ _

__

__

__

__"christ, you're freezing," jiwon muttered, pulling him closer._ _

__

__

__

__junhwe couldn't help but agree, so he just nuzzles his face into his chest. he tries to form a decent sentence like "thank you" atleast but all he do was make incoherent sobbing noises._ _

__

__

__"let's get you home, alright?" warm hands cupped his cold face reassurringly, then they pull away from him for a moment._ _

__

__

__

__•  
jiwon almost broke his back on the way home, carrying junhwe's whole weight onto him. he almost gave out half-way because he never really got to notice how far he went while he went to search for the younger. but he endured it though, he'd do just about everything for him. everything was worth it to jiwon as long as it for junhwe. he's so smitten over the younger that he really can't bring himself away from him._ _

__

__

__apparently, junhwe is warming up on the bed, wearing one of jiwon's huge hoodies and his signature sweats. it was a purple one, jiwon's favorite. he couldn't even determine which hoodie was it because jiwon had dozens of purple hoodies at home. whichever it was, it's very comfortable and home-y, like their apartment but shredded into a hoodie._ _

__

__

__meanwhile, jiwon was wearing a white muscle shirt that showcased his arms and even showed his sides. if only junhwe wasn't recovering from his panic attack, he would be blushing so hard right now from his thoughts. but he paid no mind to whatever jiwon was wearing. he's just really relieved at how he was practically saved from dying out in the cold._ _

__

__

__but junhwe was junhwe._ _

__

__

__

__he could't find the words to properly thank jiwon. he can get into it later._ _

__

__

__

__"goodnight," jiwon coos, but as soon as he reaches out to close the lights, junhwe lets out a high-pitched squeak that echoes across the room._ _

__

___pride?_ junhwe ain't having any of it right now, he just wants to sleep without having to feel like he'd be eaten alive._ _

__

__

__

__"can.. can we sleep with the lights on?"_ _

__

__

__

___"we?"_ _ _

__

__

__

__"yes, with _me_."_ _

__

__

__

__bobby couldn't hide the amusement on his face right now, but he can't help but feel suspicious about what the younger had just said, "like on the bedㅡ _your_ bed? together??"_ _

__

__

__junhwe nods to confirm, "yes, together."_ _

__

__

__"hey babe, what i did earlier is free of chargeㅡ"_ _

__

__

__"just stay with me, tonight."_ _

__

__

__

__"really?"_ _

__

__

__"jiwon just- stop talking before i change my mind-"  
 _ _

__

__

__  
jiwon panics at his last few words, waving his arms at the younger as he jumped onto the bed, "no, no! i mean are you okay- with me?"  
 _ _

__

__

__

__letting out a big heavy sigh, junhwe flops down on the bed, facing the wall as he spoke, "just lay down when you feel like it.."  
 _ _

__

__

__junhwe quickly fell asleep after a few minutes, and bobby is still confused, or more of amazed. he'd be sleeping with junhwe tonight. TONIGHT. ON HIS BED. RIGHT BESIDE HIM. jiwon fist bumps through the air in celebration, he really is the luckiest.  
 _ _

__

__"hey junhweㅡ" as bobby turns to face the younger, he finds a couple of pillows built like a fort between them, splitting the bed into two parts.  
 _ _

__

__

__

__of course. what did jiwon even expect? junhwe would give in to him easily? not today atleast. but it was still better than having to sleep on his lonely single bed. he drops his body onto the mattress, making it bounce a little from the impact of his weight.  
 _ _

__

__

__he turned his body facing junhwe. he rarely has times where he can admire his perfection this closely, so that's what he does. this is lovesick culture right here. maybe jiwon was stupid, in a way that he'd gladly offer a hundred percent of his whole being for love. he wipes his face with his palm after the realization. damn, he's so whipped for koo junhwe.  
 _ _

__

__

__

__it takes him a while to notice the younger squirming on his place as if he was having a nightmare, sweat forming on his temples and silent gasps slipping past his lips. he was tossing and turning on the bed, messing up the fort he built a while ago. jiwon knew he had to wake him up real quick before he'd lose the ability to do so.  
   
 _ _

__

__

__"hey," jiwon says once the younger finally jumps awake, sitting up as he regains his senses.  
 _ _

__

__

__junhwe looks so wasted, eyes puffy from all the crying he did earlier and lips pressed into a pout that could've looked cute if only he didn't seem so gloomy. he's still pretty though, to jiwon atleast. but the older quickly brushes of the though when junhwe speaks up.  
 _ _

__

__

__"don't leave," he says in a small voice, still hoarse from his sleep.  
 _ _

__

__

__jiwon's gaze was intense, as if forming a strong bond between them that cannot be faltered.  
 _ _

__

__

__"never."  
 _ _

__

__

__"wait no- that...that was dumb," junhwe laughs dryly at himself, rubbibg his eyes with the bottom of his palm, "and selfish,"  
   
 _ _

__

__

__but the older acts as if he heard nothing from junhwe, "i won't leave, like _ever._ "  
 _ _

__

__

__"jiwonㅡ"  
 _ _

__

__"give me your hand."  
 _ _

__

__" _jiwon,_ " his voice is raising a bit now, as if a warning that if things went further than this, junhwe wasn't sure of what will happen next. not that he actually got to predict the previous events-  
 _ _

__

__junhwe was always unable to resist those puppy eyes bobby had and used whenever he needed something badly. junhwe was wrong though. it wasn't something jiwon needed this time, it was what junhwe needed right now, deep inside of him there was a strong want of contact with the older, but he is uncertain of how to act it all out into reality. so jiwon does it for him.  
 _ _

__

___"i can't do this,"_ junhwe wanted to say, but he found himself tongue-tied at this moment.  
 _ _

__

__carefully, he lays back down on the bed, facing the ceiling as he tried his best to avoid jiwon's gaze from now on. bobby does the same, laying on his opposite side.  
 _ _

__

__like the movies shown, hearts beating rapidly, air thickening at each second, and lastly, every intimate encounter needed its' own slow motion effect to complete it. it was part of the whole package.  
 _ _

__

__that was exactly how bobby felt once his hand that was placed on his side, slowly made its' way onto junhwe's, fingers lacing into the younger's easily like silk. when did junhwe's hands even feel this soft? he couldn't remember, as if it has been ages since the last time they held hands, but it only has been two days. as soft as they were, junhwe's hand was shaking nervously, but it went away after a few more deep breaths.  
 _ _

__

__"goodnight, _piglet._ " bobby sighed, before closing his eyes._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all asking me about chanwoo hahdhajj dw guys all the ikons are hereㅡ
> 
> everyone has their own significant roles uwu
> 
> i hope u enjoyed!!! let me know in the comments or on twt: @satsukonic


	5. of life and death promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GOT OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK SJDHSHDJH
> 
> ive been wanting to post this chap for weeks hHHH
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy!!!!

that pillow fort was built in a short span of less than five minutes, and junhwe intended it to last the whole night and keep the _halal_ gap between them. but the groggy, heavily sleeping, unconscious junhwe is anything but aware that his pillow fort of hardwork has disappeared through out the night.

 

 

familiar warmth enveloped him the second junhwe had come to his senses. he breathes in to a masculine scent, something that smells like axe perfume, that no one except bobby prefersㅡ junhwe flinches, eyes shot open at the realization. he finds himself sandwiched between jiwon and the wall. both of his hands are being pressed against the older's muscular chest and junhwe was unable to move from his tight grasp.

 

 

from all junhwe's struggling for dear life, bobby winks an eye open as he finally wakes up from his slumber, "morning.."

 

 

"a-asshole i can't fucking breathe-"

 

 

"OH- shit sorry-" jiwon quickly loosens his arms around the younger who was practically wheezing for air.

 

 

the moment junhwe asked him to stay and sleep next to him, bobby got excited over the idea that he would be waking up next to junhwe. he had it all planned out: 1. he'd be the one to wake up first. 2. greet junhwe a good morning 3. morning kisses.

 

 

but so far only number two is happening right now. _fuck._ when would the odds ever be in his favor? bobby decides to just pout at the thought. he doesn't really have the capacity to do any of it since junhwe might not be cooperative today. he'd ask junhwe one thing that could probably fuck this whole day up for the both of them. it'll be too risky. so jiwon cancels the idea.

 

 

but bobby is bobby. a man made of impulsive decisions and fuckery.

 

 

"can't i atleast get a morning kiss today?" jiwon blurts out, making a cringey kissy face that would totally urge junhwe to flip him into a suplex.

 

 

junhwe turns to him with a disgusted frown, arms crossed above his chest as he squints in his post-slumber state. _okay maybe it's a no._ bobby takes a quick note to himself to stop pushing his luck becauㅡ

 

 

"do it then," junhwe says it in a way that is demanding, his tone was firm despite the groggy feeling down his throat from sleeping.

 

 

"what?"

 

 

"i'm not repeating what i just said."

 

 

bobby shrugs to himself, he just wanted to hear the younger say "just kiss me" again so he could refresh the memory inside his head. he decides that you can't always get what you want and what's important is he's getting that damn morning kiss he's been trying to earn for months.

 

 

the second he turns to junhwe, he finds the other with his eyes closed already in anticipation. bobby just curses in his head at how pretty this boy is and he really just can't believe how he's getting away with everything he wants this easily.

 

 

"here goes nothing," jiwon mumbles as he leaned in close to the latter's face.

 

 

junhwe could feel his heart thumping against his chest. he'd always feel this way whenever jiwon closes the gap between them and he'd feel his hot breath brushing onto his lips. it makes him wanna run away still, but at the same time he wants to stay, until jiwon lips do crash onto his.

 

 

and that's what happens, except it's not on his lips this timeㅡ jiwon pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead, it lingered for what seemed like ages to junhwe. like he forgot the world existed and it's just him and jiwon, spiraling in the galaxy where they're free to do anything they want.

 

 

once the older pulls away, that's when junhwe found himself giving jiwon a longing stare, as if he wanted more but if you'd look at them closely, there's pity and worry buried deep inside those eyes of his.

 

 

bobby just smiles at him in return, tucking a stray portion of his hair onto his temples so he'd see him more clearly.

 

 

"why me?" junhwe asks casually, as if it wasn't a question that he's been dying to ask since the day jiwon had confessed to him.

 

 

"hmm?"

 

 

"like why would you like me? i don't quite get it, jiwon."

 

 

"i've been asking myself the same thing," bobby says as he looks down onto his lap, "why would i have to settle for a junhwe?"

 

 

 _ouch._ junhwe winces mentally after hearing those words slip out from jiwon's lips. he wasn't wrong though. what could've been so special about him? he's a big fucking eater, he eats about six to seven meals a day on average to the point that his jaw isn't even that visible anymore. he's too bitchy and whines about the pettiest things. and narcissistic, like besides food, junhwe cares about his appearance the most. what on earth could jiwon possibly like about a big mess like him?

 

 

"you didn't answer my question," now junhwe is quite demanding.

 

 

"the answer is simple," jiwon starts as he stood up, "you're junhwe."

 

 

"is there any other koo junhwe in the universe? probably. maybe around six since there are approximately six people who have the same face as you-" 

 

 

a scoff slips past junhwe's lips, offended, "wow thanks a lot."

 

 

"but they would never be the exact koo junhwe that i wanted. unless, god had this giant build-a-bear workshop up there in his home, except it's not a bear- it's for human beings. then a literal fetus kimbap me, wished for the best present for christmas. so god took all his damn time to create the perfect present, and fucking hell it is damn perfectㅡ _he_ is damn perfection, except he's not my present, yet."

 

 

"you're a big fucking dork."

 

 

but jiwon remains unbothered by his snotty comment, and continues, "basically, i don't want anyone besides you, junhweㅡ and mark my word, _i'd do anything_ just to have you."

 

 

then bobby exits the room after he just practically gave junhwe the best confession speech he'd ever receive in his entire life.

 

 

•

 

 

"what the fuck..." junhwe mumbled as he stared up at the 20-feet tower right in front of him. he scoffs to himself. 

 

 

there was absolutely no way he'd jump from that huge tower, he'd rather engage into commitment. or not, maybe commitment is more horrifying than having to bungee jump 20-feet off the ground. junhwe couldn't decide which he'd regret more, to jump or not to jump. that was the question.

 

 

he was too busy thinking everything through to even notice they already rode the elevator that leads to the top of the tower. yelps of yunhyeong who is currently, clinging onto hanbin like some homeless koala. then jinhwan on the other side, is having a mental breakdown and can't even complain about the whole situation.

 

 

and before they knew it, it was time. one of the staffs approaches them to ask who wants to come first and of course, no one even budges at the question. junhwe resorts into mentally counting from one to ten, in order to regain his calm. but it wasn't fucking working and he's alreay close to a hundred. 

 

 

"hey," _it's jiwon._ great timing, just as junhwe is definitely not panicking about bungee jumping.

 

 

"what do you want?" he tries his best not to look directly at his eyes because he is probably using his puppy eyes on him again. _not today, satan_.

 

 

that shit-eating grin was curved on bobby's lips as he turned to look at him and junhwe knew he had to punch him in the gut. but he chose not to

 

 

"if i survive this," bobby began as the staff wraps the harness across his body.

 

 

"go on a date with me. sunday night, at seven. i'll take you to that love lock place you want to see so badly."

 

 

junhwe's eyes widen at what he just heard. but then a certain line replays inside his head over and overㅡ _i'd do anything just to have you._

 

 

crossing his arms above his chest, the younger finally speaks up, "you really thought this through," honestly, cancelling all his tsundere qualities, junhwe was impressed. at how bobby was able to remember some k-drama fantasy that he had a couple of years ago.

 

 

wind blew so hard that it hurt junhwe's cheeks as his eyes linger around bobby's figure a while longer in awe. how could he possibly remember such things about him? he was starting to conceptualize a conspiracy that kim jiwon might be an alien who had incredible memory (or maybe just unfaltering love for him).

 

 

when bobby walked closer to the edge of the tower, junhwe decides to put him up into a test about a crucial detail, "which k-drama was it? the one with the love locks-"

 

 

bobby turns to him once he reaches the edge, "a korean odyssey-"

 

 

_that's it._

 

 

junhwe was junhwe. and he loves to act on impulse.

 

 

so he asks the staff to let him do it together with bobby. then they clasp their harness together, in a way that their chest were pressed against one another. he looks up to face the older, and their faces were dangerously close, "if i do survive this, too- you'd be treating me to a barbeque buffet.

 

 

jiwon's smile was so bright that junhwe mentally declared the afternoon sun as jobless.

 

 

"deal."

 

 

then in a flash he drops twenty feet down from the tower, hanging solely from the harness that was wrapped around his body. junhwe could hear jiwon's excited screams from below, as he watched him sway around from the impact of the fall.

 

 

sike.

 

 

it wasn't as easy as it was on movies. having to jump from here was like a life or death situation, even with the harness on. jiwon whispered all the sweetest things onto the younger's ear as he patted him on the back repeatedly in attempt to reassure him.

 

 

"i really am gon' take you to that buffet, we'd eat every single dish in every cuisineㅡlet's just do this together, alright?" 

 

 

jiwon tries his best not to burst into laughter at the way junhwe was really getting teary-eyed from the fact that they'd be bungee jumping in a few seconds.

 

 

"can we just skip this fucking- i just want to eat in that damn buffet-" junhwe sobs, burying his face onto the older's chest.

 

 

but jiwon grabs him by his shoulders to stare at his eyes, "do you trust me?"

 

 

"not quite." junhwe replies bitterly, sniffing his tears away.

 

 

rolling his eyes at him, jiwon snorts, "c'mon babe, i'm tryna' be romantic hereㅡ"

 

 

"don't call me that."

 

 

"okay then, _junhwe_. we're doing this together because we only live once and we're totally doing this-"

 

 

and suddenly, junhwe was fucking flying. he could feel his insides flip as if they all would be misplaced once he gets back on the ground. he clinged onto jiwon as he held on for dear life- they were swaying around, like some rats caught on their tails.

 

 

then jiwon's ears almost gave out when junhwe yells at them with that big fucking mouth of his, "WE DID IT FUCK THAT WAS SO AWESOME WOOOOOOO!!!"

 

 

"we did it, babe, we did it!" he exclaims along with the younger between laughter. 

 

 

junhwe was being a fucking cinnamon roll right now and jiwon thinks it's the best thing he's ever got to witness. 

 

 

it's like christmas came early this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big oof- y'all probably know what's gon' happen next ;")
> 
> tell me what u think in the comments or talk to me on twt @satsukonic


	6. the upperhand at something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that one time that junhwe had to do his part to make things work

self control has never been one of the things bobby could do best, yet he's been trying so hard at it ever since he started making a move on junhwe. maybe he has drastically improved through out the days.

 

 

unless, junhwe wears this crisp white button up shirt which he can barely consider as a oneㅡ at the way he could practically see his whole body from it's opening right on his sides and as well as his left shoulder. the only word to describe it was: revealing.

 

 

not to mention that it's freezing cold outside and for someone like junhwe, it can be unbearable.

 

 

but the younger sure did take his time to warm up in the buffet after seven meals in a span of 4 hours. jiwon took a small mental note that he'd definitely take him out again one day as junhwe is always worth every penny he spends in their dates. and of course, dates with junhwe could never be complete without a little drinkingㅡ

 

 

 

or perhaps, a little bit too much?

 

 

 

"hey babe-" jiwon tried to say between kisses, but at the same time he couldn't help but drown into the softness of junhwe's lips. 

 

 

he can't seem to bring his to stop caressing the younger's body under the white shirt that is practically ripped open to reveal his toned abs.

 

 

it was happening, _again_. a sober jiwon would most likely do a little teasing, only to entice junhwe about what he's missing. maybe place a few kisses onto his collarbone, then grab onto his ass when he gets the chance (rarely). unfortunately, a drunk bobby, would lose all of his morals and beliefs and he'd just act on instinct rather than think through his actions.

 

 

what else could he do? when junhwe is literally clinging onto him with both arms wrapped around his neck. bobby felt his nape starting to ache at the way junhwe was pulling him closely, but he paid no mind to it and just focused on kissing instead.

 

 

everything felt too _good_ at this moment. junhwe seems to have no plans of stopping at this point, neither does he. that's when bobby dragged his lips down to the juncture between the younger's shoulder and neck. as soon as his teeth make contact onto the skin, junhwe lets a moan slip past his lips.

 

 

 _shit._ bobby snaps out of his daze, realizing what kind of crap he's trying to put himself into. he quickly pulls away, a string of spit connecting between their lips as he did. junhwe looked so wasted; eyes hazy, swollen lips and his button-up opened halfway. he's a complete mess right now. more over. he's drunk as fuck.

 

 

"wh-what's wrong?" junhwe managed to stutter out between his heavy panting. 

 

 

he tries to lean in once again but jiwon dodges from it, bringing a hand to brush his hair away from his face, "you're tired, junhwe."

 

 

jiwon laughs at how adorable junhwe was being right now, placing a kiss to the younger's forehead, "goodnight."

 

 

 _that's all you'd be getting for tonight._ jiwon reminds himself, and junhwe. this would probably be the best thing to do right now before both of them could make mistakes that they'd regret later.

 

 

standing off the bed, bobby places the blanket on top of junhwe to keep him warm. before he decides to sleep on his bed for tonight, just where he belongs.

 

 

•

 

 

morning were never bobby's favorite, until junhwe came into his life and made them better for him. jiwon had no idea about cooking before, but he suddenly had the urge to learnㅡ and finally, he has the chance to put his skills to the test: he will cook for junhwe this morning, he _has_ to prepare the best breakfast that he'd ever taste in his whole life and maybe he'd consider taking him in as his husbandㅡ

 

 

_okay that was too far._

 

 

jiwon decides it's impossible to make breakfast at this stateㅡ his head feeling like it'll split apart any minute now. _how much did he even drink last night?_

 

 

he was about to do that movie cliché: where he'd turn to his side, only to find a stranger on his bed but thenㅡ surprise motherfucker you just got laid!! but jiwon quickly realizes how outrageous that would be. just thinking about drunk kissing makes chills run down his spine-

 

 

bobby almost jumps out of his bed at the thought- he _made out_ with junhwe last night. WITH KOO JUNHWEㅡ he swore if he could only freak out properly right now he would've done it in a flash.

 

 

 _what the fuck._ he almost got _laid_ last night. with _junhwe_. jiwon wanted to scold himself at how -- he was, maybe he got too caught up in the moment and forgot about the whole situation he's in.

 

 

he manages to snap out of his thoughts when he hears the small distinct shuffling of sheets across the room. junhwe is waking upㅡ bobby was losing his mind from trying to think of an appropriate response and he's considering these: a.) pretend to sleep b.) walk out of the room like a fucking boss or c.) face this shit like a man because his mom never raised a coward.

 

 

"hey uhh- about last night," bobby starts, sitting up on the edge of his bed as he spoke.

 

 

junhwe was half-awake, but he qucikly understood what the other was going on about. _how many more of these?_ he asks himself this every second he spends with jiwon. how long does he plan on keeping this up? it's so blurry, like a fogged mirror or a frosted window. everything between them was so unclear, that it leads to nothing but confusion.

 

 

"i'm sorry- it..it won't happen again."

 

 

bobby was looking down at his fidgeting hands, trying to make things less awkward that it already is. he was scared of how junhwe would react when he finds out how far he almost got with him- 

 

 

"it's alright."

 

 

"what?"

 

 

"it's alright," junhwe repeats with more emphasis to his words this time, "i mean, it's not like it's the first time.."

 

 

junhwe wasn't sure what he wanted out of this, but bobby was. he already knew what he wanted from the very start: koo junhwe. not like a prize to be won over, but something likeㅡ or someoneㅡ he's been working so hard for to earn their trust.

 

 

so bobby decides to clear everything up, to get this over with. he wants to know if junhwe thinks this whole dating thing is still worth it, otherwise he'd give him some space. or something.

 

 

letting out a huge sigh from his chest, bobby lifts his head up to stare at junhwe across the room, "i don't wanna' waste your time anymore."

 

 

okay, now junhwe is _confused_ at where all these are coming from. he literally just told jiwon that it's okay a few moments ago, what is making him say this? junhwe was beginning to be eaten up by his mind again, like venom spreading across his body he felt cold and he couldn't think properly.

 

 

that moment he was scared. it was like he's all alone in the dark again with no one to hold onto except for himself

 

 

"w-what do you mean??" he stutters, his words coming out garbled and almost unintelligible.

 

 

bobby stands up, hands combing his hair softly as he spoke, "you know how i feel about youㅡlike damn, i really, really like you junhwe. like a whole damn lot."

 

 

"but i never really knew how you felt about me,"

 

 

 

jiwon sounds like he's about to break down in front of junhwe at the way his voice cracked at every word.

 

 

junhwe wanted to say otherwise. he wants to tell him the truth. he wants him to know how relevant he is in his life right now. but no matter how much junhwe tried to contradict his mind, it was useless.

 

 

that was always how he acted towards people who care for him. junhwe always pushed them away until they grow tired of him. junhwe realized how he should start to accept how he's going to be alone for the rest of his lifeㅡ

 

 

his thoughts come into a halt when the door shuts close. 

 

 

maybe he could still change his fate, maybe in this lifetime, he wouldn't be alone.

 

 

_he had to do something to make it happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wE'RE HALF WAY THROUGHHHH
> 
>  
> 
> ok so the main plot only has 8 chaps in total- the rest are just extras hhh (yunbin, jinhwan etc.)
> 
> and there are uhh two endings jahdja
> 
> im stopping here before i spoil too much HAHDHAHJA
> 
> find me on twt as @satsukonic
> 
> EDIT: i fixed this chap and removed some parts since i found it too rushed hhh- but anyways to those who have seen what happened- keep it a secret for me HAHAHAH


	7. crash and fall

_what was that?_

 

 

bobby couldn't help but question himself, how he practically vented out on junhwe which is why the latter haven't spoke to him until now. did he have any regrets? _yes_. does junhwe deserve to know? _yes_.

 

 

jiwon has a patience of an old monk, very very long, longer than his pining for junhwe. but he was a person too, he has his own limits. and that being said, jiwon didn't want to be a lost puppy who only follows junhwe around. heck, he wanted more than that, he wants to be his boyfriend.

 

 

bobby clicks his tongue in frustration, then he scrambles to pick up his phone to dial a number.

 

 

_"hey dong?"_

 

 

"spill it. i know you're sad." somehow, donghyuk's groggy voice was comforting to jiwon, like mint, it was soothing. but he still has a story to tell, now's not the time to appreciate his bestfriend.

 

 

so that's what he did. from how he _almost_ hooked up with junhwe, up until the part where he lowkey lashed out on him and walked out. recalling all these, jiwon felt guilt weighing down his chest. he hated to having to tell junhwe the truth, jiwon loved him to the moon and stars and the whole galaxy even. but he was getting tired.

 

 

"you're just being kind to yourself, jiwon. there's nothing wrong with that. you're not hisㅡ long term booty call that he could just hang out with whenever he felt like itㅡ"

 

 

he hears donghyuk sigh, "you're worth more than this jiwon, if he doesn't realize this yet therefore he's stupid and i will beat the crap out of him if he doesn't listen to his remaining brain cells."

 

 

jiwon frowns at his harsh words, "for the record, it is a known fact that koo junhwe only has two brain cells. three and a half when he's with me,"

 

 

"and your point is?"

 

 

"i'm getting him back."

 

 

 _"jiwon,"_ donghyuk can't fucking believe how whipped his best bud is when it comes to koo fucking junhwe.

 

 

"not now though, we need space.. i guess." jiwon shrugs, trying to convince himself. if he wants koo junhwe back in his life, he has to make him want him back too.

 

 

with one big sigh, donghyuk speaks up again, "you practically live in the same apartment with your _ex_ and your booty call manager which is why, i believe in you, mr. kim. you're strong, you can do this."

 

 

bobby snickers, "big thanks to you mr. kim," then he plops down on his bed, "god, what do i even do without you?"

 

 

"you die. the end." and with one tap, the call ended.

 

 

•

 

 

 

a month has passed since he last talked to jiwon, and life has been too peaceful for junhwe. the silence is deafening him and junhwe would be lying to himself if he told himself he doesn't miss jiwon's annoying ass.

 

 

 _god, junhwe what have you done._ he scolds himself in frustration. sometimes junhwe can't help but question his vanity- he loved feeling wanted, he loved the chase, and it cost him ignorance towards the feelings of those around him, specially jiwon. he hurt him a lot. junhwe was selfish.

 

 

but god knows how much it would take junhwe's whole life force before he'd manage to say all of these in front of jiwon's face. 

 

 

where exactly does he want this to go?

 

 

aside from making out inside bobby's cramped car in the midde of the night, what else does he want from him? the problem with him is that he can't differentiate physical attraction from romantic attraction, unlike jiwon who totally knows what he's doing.

 

 

the thing is, nothing could go wrong as long as he's with jiwon, he loved that feeling. junhwe could feel the way his fingers delicately tightened around his shoulders that time he was panicking in the middle of the forest. 

 

 

the light he brings into his surroundings, that's what he _loves_ the most about jiwon.

 

 

a small smile tugs onto his lips at the thought, a very non-junhwe thing to do. as if the situation was lighter than it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sobs sorry to keep yall waiting!!! i had a hard time writing this chapter hh
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you still wanna support my work!!

**Author's Note:**

> oof im very hyped to have contributed to the junbob tag SHSJSH
> 
> let me know what u think in comments or talk to me on twt: @satsukonic


End file.
